


【辅贤】过客

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 穷困潦倒的自由撰稿人于异乡的恋爱故事。
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 1





	【辅贤】过客

**Author's Note:**

> 当初参加合志《君に捧げる物語》的稿子，稍微润色了下，现在回看那时候的文字真的很稚嫩，细节多得有点繁复，难怪能写到1w3，需要修改的地方确实很多，但想了想还是把这些遗憾保留下来吧，时间的印迹什么的。这篇的后续之前也写过，最近有心思填完，希望这次真的能填完【闭眼】

都是一瞬而过。

穷困潦倒的自由撰稿人。对此刻的本宫大辅是最贴切不过的概括。

早就说过自己并不适合从事文学类的职业了，什么字词句式罗里吧嗦的净烦人。几天来类似的念头在大辅脑内打转的次数都快追上他的收入。

……等等这个比喻用得不好，现在的本宫大辅可是收入不稳定状态，三餐都还没着落。

但抱怨仅仅是抱怨，难以实质地改变什么，而且当下最迫切的问题是，他身无分文。或许上帝视角的你会觉得这没什么，除了现金还有叫信用卡的玩意。

但是——这两个字需要加上着重号——我必须要补充一点，本宫大辅此时是作为离家出走导致账号冻结的大龄少年一枚。说白了就是二十多岁还头脑成天发热的青年人。

他如果乖乖听父母的话接受那份——由小学时代足球部大前辈的多年好友的弟弟友情提供的在其报社打杂的——工作，或许就不会落到如斯境况。

虽然那个弟弟正是他前任女友的现任男友。

光想就一肚子气，更别说跟对方朝夕共处。

提到这里本宫大辅又止不住往前回想了。当他好不容易等到八神光的颔首真正确定两人的交往，第一秒并非喜大普奔一蹦三尺高，反倒原地发愣一言不发。肯定是冲击太大一时接受不来，他过后用这个理由填充头脑突兀的空白。

“大辅君，你这样真的会高兴吗？”夹杂着小心翼翼的询问，八神光眉眼间尽是犹疑。

一段压抑的寂静横亘在他的回答之前。

“当然高兴啦！”在对方再次开口前堆砌笑颜，大辅试图打消那份顾虑般的执起她的手，“那么现在，我们约会吧。”

然后。

他和八神光分手了。简洁有力的结束语。

在他试图花时间去回忆更多具体却被曾经的自己刻意逃避的细节前，店长怒气冲冲的叫嚷硬是扯回他的注意力：“本宫大辅！你又在偷懒了么！”除了念名字时有些许拖沓，非常流利的美式英语。

赶紧收回放空了的视线，大辅随手抓住一旁的窗帘抖了抖，与此同时门口落下重重的开门声。

“……怎么了啦华力斯？”极力压下充斥胸膛的慌张，他转头看向门口，企图用无辜的神情扑灭对方的怒火，却舍得其反又收到一句责问：“我倒想问问你是怎么了！收拾一间客房花了整整三个小时！”

完了！竟然过了这么久！“我…我在帮你抖窗帘上的灰尘嘛…你看都这么久没洗的样子了。还有那边的桌布和被单，脏死了！”

华力斯挑起眉头，轻轻一句就让大辅后悔自己刚说过的话：“那你就去把它们洗干净吧。”

可恶…没想到华力斯竟然真让我把所有“脏”东西都搬去干洗店……背着一大袋布料的本宫大辅如是想着，在收到周围路人们或疑惑或好奇的目光后不由得加快步伐。搬完还得去车站对面的钟楼接人，名字好像是什么寺什么来着…不管了到时候再说吧，这些布还真是重死了！

没错，他，本宫大辅现在身处美国某个西部小镇，并为镇里的某间旅店打工。说是打工，其实不就因为寄宿在旅店却交不起住宿费不得不用劳动换取吃住而已。

将沉甸甸的背包砸在干洗店的柜台上，大辅盛满怒气的脸在看见柜台后的白发老妇的瞬间刹白。

“我…我很抱歉！”“里面是装了金子吗？”放下手中的针线活，老妇站起身边打开背包边朝大辅眨眨眼，那俏皮的模样仿佛她跟和街道上十几岁的少女相差无几，也有效地消去了大辅心中的尴尬：“你可以打开找找哦。这次也要拜托你了，费用都装在最外层的格子里。”

在老妇“都说了可以先洗再交”的唠叨中大辅抬头看了看墙上的钟，时针已逐渐朝6字中心靠近，他的所有注意力也随之被夺去：“啊啊啊快到时间了东西就放在这里拜托你了！”话没说完就往店外冲去。

过客

选题：2014年安徽卷·剧本修改谁说了算？

一乘寺贤在下车的时候看到了日月同辉的天空。一边是晕着暖色调的残阳，一边是边角泛青略显苍白的新月。

一怔，他眨眨眼试证实这只是瞬间幻觉，现实亦不负所望重归正常的日渐西斜。转身从计程车后箱拿出行李，贤对司机挥手示意他可以驾走。

拉着不算沉的箱子，贤步伐匆匆走向约定的地点等待引路者。在网上与店主联系时，对方得知他是初来咋到的东方人，立即无视他的推托表示会派人去带路，贤对这份心意自是满怀感激，更不好意思迟到。

嗒嗒。嗒嗒。

急促的脚步声由远及近。贤按捺不住好奇正欲回头，肩膀恰好自后面被狠撞了一下，夹杂着喘息的“Sorry”同时钻入耳中。过程太短暂，贤定神后只留意到转角处的残影，棕色发尾和蓝色外套。

耸耸肩，对方都道歉了又何必斤斤计较，贤继续自己的行程，却在走近约定地点后蓦地睁大眼睛，棕发…应该是枣红发色的青年，此刻俯下身子大口喘气，额角还蒙着细汗，贤忍不住推测他是否从远处赶来。不过下一刻他却自然而然地说道：“刚跑完就俯下身体，会对心脏不好。”话出口才意识自己或许太多管闲事了，对方仅仅是曾擦肩而过的陌生人……准确来讲，是撞肩。

“咦——会对心脏有影响的啊，谢啦！”意料之外的感谢，让贤受宠若惊。他都做好被安上“多管闲事”之名的心理准备了。不过再下一刻他惊觉对方正是站在约定的钟楼之前，难道……“请问，你是？”尽管外表看着不像本土人，贤还是保险起见继续用英语询问。

“啊我是来接一个叫什么寺的……等等那么你又是？”后知后觉才意识到问话的人跟自己有着同样的东方人面孔，青年迟疑着反问道。

“那个人大概就是我吧……我叫一乘寺贤。”

“啊？”

“抱歉呐，把你的名字忘掉了。”青年伸手想帮他拉行李箱被他婉言拒绝后便懒懒迈开步子在前带路，一乘寺贤在后跟随，握着拉杆的手心隐隐冒汗。除了说出“没关系”，他不知自己在这种情况下该说些什么。

青年像是不愿让气氛沉寂地继续开口：“你是在网上跟华力斯预订房间的吧，这么说来倒是第一位这么做的客人呢，这里太偏僻了连网络都是近几个月才搭建的。别怀疑了我也是日本人哦。”

“是吗……”他不是善于交际的人，这点在面对陌生人时尤为突出。纵然很想顺着对方衍生的话题谈论下去，但话到嘴边最终只剩类似敷衍的无力的音节。

“对了！”突然的止步转身令绷紧神经的贤猝不及防险些撞上，“还没自我介绍呢，我是本宫大辅，叫我大辅就好！”爽朗的笑容恰时地遏止住因惊吓而起的恼火，贤撑起温文尔雅的模样：“初次见面，本宫君。”

用的是日语，在陌生的国度中意外的不融洽。“都说叫大辅啦，Da-i-su-ke-”末尾的音调上扬引来周遭行人的瞩目，贤有些尴尬地低下头，对方却不以为然朝他们友好地打着招呼说“这是我从日本来的朋友”。

这么快就成为朋友……一乘寺贤受宠若惊，感受那股炙热的视线，他嗫嚅说道：“大…辅……”

“对对对就是这样！”

“……君？”

气氛一秒降至零点。

“……快走吧今晚的晚餐丰盛得很！”最后还是本宫大辅耐不住沉默嚷嚷道。一乘寺贤看着前方双手交叉抱在脑后的青年，内心涌现出丝丝愧疚：他再一次辜负了对方的好意呢……

“我叫你贤，可以吗？”突然又挑起话题，贤急忙抬头应答：“当然可以！”双手同时放在胸前摆动想通过肢体语言表示自己的不介意，旁边的行李箱失去依附直直摔到地上，沉闷的响声自然而然吸引了大辅回头。

一乘寺贤呆住了。他在今天对自己的交际能力有了全新的、低至谷底的认识。

本宫大辅也呆住了，对方夸张的举措让他下意识反省自己刚才的话是不是有什么不妥。转身蹲下扶起行李箱，他抬头看向目光滞涩的青年：“别那么紧张嘛，如果不喜欢我可以就叫一乘寺。”站起后不理会对方到底有没把话听进去便继续前行，大辅也不知是在恼怒对方的不适应抑或自己的自来熟。

用完那顿丰盛的晚餐，一乘寺贤在那位热情的店长即将就接下来十数日的旅游行程与他详谈前及时地表达了自己想要回房整理行李的意愿，被惋惜的视线笼罩着他踏上通往二楼的木梯。

只是不愿意继续麻烦别人而已。贤抬手拧紧开关，水流顺着发丝汇至发尖形成段段水柱落下，他长长地舒了一口气，扯过架子上的毛巾擦拭身上斑驳的水痕。因为知道自己无法拒绝那些蕴藏热情的眼睛，倒不如在他们说出前先……

外面响起了连着两次的信息提示音，不顾穿戴未完贤把毛巾围住脖颈便匆匆走出浴室，点开讯息后他的神情突然变得微妙，眉头将敛未敛，感官也在一瞬间敏锐起来。锁骨上未擦净的水珠还在缓缓流动，不时传来瘙痒感。

突然变得很烦躁，突然感到很疲惫。

我想我应该睡个觉。

这么想着他立刻拿起毛巾抚着湿漉漉的发尾，半垂着眼睑看不清瞳眸深处的波澜起伏。

不是应该醒来的时间。

一乘寺贤睁着双眼紧盯被夜色薰得幽蓝的天花板，耳边是从屋外传来的、独属自然的乐音，风带着月色起舞，拂过牧场的草木菁菁，滑翔到屋檐之上，最后盘旋而落融着安宁沉入香甜的梦中。

能来到这里真是幸运。侧头就有满天繁星掉进眼瞳，不由得勾起淡淡的笑容，贤就这么静静地躺在床上，睡意似乎随着喜悦的复苏而逐渐消散，直至喉咙的干渴感强烈到无法忽视的地步他才动了动僵硬的手脚准备起身。

下楼倒完水他也不急着回房，在一楼逛了一圈把旅店的架构大致记住才慢悠悠迈上梯级，视野跟随动作向上扩展，他突然留意到，在这夜深人静的时间，还有一间房的灯是亮着的。

房主叫本宫大辅。

记起刚才晚饭时店主曾热情表示，知道你俩是同乡年纪又相差不多，干脆安排在隔壁方便交流。真是份恰到好处的体贴，比起没怎么接触过的当地人，自己更想找个共同话题多些的人，虽然…下午的时候让他不快了…思及此贤忍不住再次挑自己在交际上的老毛病了，也有一部分想要拖延时间的心思，否则他也不会想这般踟蹰于是否敲门。

犹豫再三后他终于抬起手在木门上敲了几下，隔了大概几十秒才意识到自己应该说点什么表明身份，殊不知就在这短短的时间内房间里的本宫大辅被吓得连气都不敢喘。谁让他大半夜不睡觉还跑去看悬疑片。

“本宫君…我是…隔壁的一乘寺……”声音越来越小，说到最后一乘寺贤已经感觉自己快忍不住内心的不安快要逃回房，面前的门却突然打开了：“晚上好！是睡不着吗？不介意的话可以进来聊聊天！”

完全的自话自说毫不介怀自己深夜的造访，一乘寺贤此前从未遇到过这般情况，不等他反应过来对方又开口道：“都说叫大辅就好，不用那么客气啦。”像是记起现在的时间而放轻了音调。

连忙收回飘远的心神，贤柔化了眉眼：“又要麻烦你了。”

“还不适应睡这里的床吧，没关系我当初刚来也睡不踏实，过几天就习惯了。”一乘寺贤迫使自己不看向声源处而望着房间另一边，木桌上的手提电脑屏幕还停留在文档的页面，他有了小小的讶异，接着便选择在距离门口不远处的椅子坐下。

将床上桌上乱七八糟的衣物一股脑丢进衣柜里，手臂一伸就把垃圾扫到垃圾桶里好让房间看起来干爽些，本宫大辅尴尬地笑着尝试转移对方的注意力。

“那本…大辅君现在又是为什么不睡呢？”捧着玻璃杯轻啜几口温水，贤尽量把话题朝自己好奇的方面扯去。

大辅塞东西的动作顿了顿，回头捕捉到自己电脑还亮着的屏幕就明白了，左手手肘稍一用力便合上衣柜门：“职业习惯嘛嘿嘿…说出来恐怕你会不信，不过啊——”走到贤正对着的书桌前，他扯了扯脸颊有些麻木的肌肉，“我可是个作家哦！”

几近吼出来的话语，不算宽敞的房间里也隐隐有着如同回音般的震荡。

然而贤却不如当初听他说相同话语的华力斯那样露出不可置信和揣测的目光，只是微微偏过头，眨眨眼：“原来你是作家啊。”没有别的情绪，停留在他脸上的唯独恍然大悟。

面对这截然不同的态度大辅反而拘谨了，吞吞吐吐地开口：“也…也不算得上是作家啦…只是偶尔写写稿，说白了也只是个自由撰稿人……”“总之，是个很棒的职业，不是吗？”

“我……”话出口前大辅怔了怔，语序就这么在舌尖打了个转，“你不会…觉得我这种从事文学职业会有什么不妥吗？不不不…我是说，你觉得我适合吗？”

是由点点滴滴期待堆砌而成的眼神，他在祈求一个足以解开多日以来的困惑的完美答案。而那两个问题似乎已经花光他积攒许久的勇气，整个人刹那间像瘫软的气球般坐倒在椅上。

“每个人的一生都存在着无限的可能性，谁也不知道以后会发生什么。”掌心蹭了蹭杯身，贤暗暗忖度接下来该如何组织语言，“而对于自己选择了的路，即使明知继续走下去只会更加痛苦，可已经没有退路了不是吗？比起逃避或者质问埋怨，不是更应该为减轻痛苦甚至改变处境而做准备吗？

我觉得，不管大辅君的性格是怎样的，只要你曾经努力过、为自己的愿望付出过，终究能得到回报的。”稍带鼓励的笑弧流露在贤的两颊，他静静凝视前方的双眼宛如寂夜中最闪烁的星辰，赋予大辅近乎暗淡无光的世界点点光亮，燃起深处名为热情的导火索。

面容颓废的青年突然变得焦躁起来，腮边浮现了对刚才半刻懦弱的羞愧，他的手抬起又放下，时而挠挠头发时而胡乱摆动：“真…真的吗！…我是说，你说得很对让我……呃…总之！非常感谢你！真的很感谢你！”顿了几秒，声音压低了好几倍，“还有我刚才的话…可以请你忘掉吗？记着不好……”

“如果那是你所希望的话，当然可以。”贤有些哭笑不得，对方这样慌张的反应是始料未及的，让他一开始还以为自己是不是哪里说错了话，却没想到……“我从很久以前开始，就想写一篇冒险小说……”

细如蚊吟的声音，贤不由得静心倾听。“主角当然是我啦！呃我是说…以我为参照。背景的话，你看过很久以前播的《数码兽大冒险》吗？对对！就是那个！”看到贤笑着点点头，大辅的声线渐渐褪去了刚才的无力，“不过这篇小说里，我才是拯救世界的英雄！嘿嘿嘿…你不会觉得我很蠢吧？”

“怎么会呢，那可是你，甚至许多男孩们的梦想。”不论是谁，在年少懵懂的时候都曾想神灵许愿，祈求自己能经历一次毕生难忘的冒险，最终能否成为英雄倒是其次。在雪花纷飞的夏令营玩耍着落入异世界也好，被需要帮助的众生选召并肩负拯救重任也好，真真正正想要获得的，不过一段刻骨铭心的回忆和一份念念难忘的感动罢了。

如此美好纯真的感情，比起嫌弃，更值得真心的珍惜。

本宫大辅的眼神一滞，过往二十多年间他从未听到这样触动心弦的鼓励，只是轻轻一句温柔的延伸，再加上干净腼腆的眉眼，他便阻拦不住自己深陷那片潋滟波光的湖中。

站起后一步并作两步走向一乘寺贤的方位，对方尚未挣脱出模糊的睡意大辅已俯下身，伸出双臂环过背部紧抱着。

“谢谢你……”纵然尽量按捺住自心中喷涌而出的无限感激，话尾仍略微颤抖着，“真的很……谢谢你！”不等贤有所反应他立刻松手，径自转身走到窗边，再次转过来时吊灯恰好给他的脸蒙上厚厚一层光晕，掩盖了所有表情。

贤在回神之后感觉到了肩部隐约的溽湿。

他从说完那番话就有些昏昏欲睡，被迫接受了那个突如其来的拥抱后睡意更是来势汹汹企图把他立即拉入梦的世界直至天明。所有的所有都只源于拥抱那一刹，自脊骨而上的安稳感。

窗前的青年像顽童一样手舞足蹈地向自己介绍着他的构思，纵然精神已十分疲惫但贤还是不忍打断对方的喜悦。然而生理终究不能够被完全操控的。

“……接下来当然是我作为英雄出场啦！…”再一次完成他自以为帅气的转身后，大辅看到的是头抵着墙双眼紧闭的贤，“欸呀呀…竟然没有留意到你困了…”挠着头喃喃自语道，对方恬静的睡容让他收起了满怀亢奋，“不过坐着睡醒来会不舒服的吧……”打量了彼此的体型大辅放弃把对方搬回隔壁房的想法，改而选择轻手轻脚地抱起放在自己几步之隔的床上。

反正地上也有地毯，睡着也不难受。扯过椅子上的靠枕，大辅关掉屋里所有电器就躺下了。

“晚安。贤。”

我竟然睡着了。

一乘寺贤意识清醒时已经听到窗外鸟儿欢快的鸣叫，发丝沾染上充斥着被褥的陌生气味只代表一件事：他正睡在不属于他的床上。

连忙坐起身，贤低头一看睡衣的领子反折了进去，下摆的纽扣也松开了几颗。而昨晚凌乱的摆设却被收拾得焕然一新。

……我在大辅君的床上睡了一晚！

顷刻间脸腮便浮起赧然的红，贤边整理着衣褶边冲回自己房间。梳洗换衣时他才注意到钟里的时针已指向10，对于作息规律的贤来说睡到这个时候确实稀罕。

套上白色的休闲服后贤准备下楼吃顿早餐再出门逛逛镇上的店铺，不料刚走下楼梯却见到大厅里气喘吁吁的大辅与华力斯争论着什么。

“你就忍心把这样的工作丢给我然后去农场那边逍遥快活吗！你真的是这家店的店主吗！”背着一个大袋子的大辅显然是刚从外面回来，盛夏的艳阳不仅把他晒得通红还让他流了不少汗。

站在他对面的华力斯反倒是神清气爽闲适自若：“嘿兄弟，可别这么说，我可是信任你才把店暂时交给你看着，况且店里也有麦克不是吗。再说我只是去接些兼职而已。”

“顺便去见见农场主的女儿，对吧。”

“啊哈哈哈……时间差不多了我出发了！”

干笑几声后华力斯慌忙往外面冲去，只留下大辅在原地怒气冲冲地嘟囔着“什么嘛华力斯那家伙”。

“早安。”贤鼓起勇气朝大厅里的人打了招呼，喉咙不自然地咽下口水。

“早安，一乘寺。你那份早餐就在厨房的桌上，稍微加热一下就能吃了。”

侧头回想昨晚晚餐上的自我介绍，那个此时边整理门面边回应的青年是叫麦克吧……微笑着感谢对方的提醒，贤走下最后一个梯级时犹豫了会儿，还是选择先去厨房弄早餐。

当他捧着温热的牛奶和金黄的吐司再度出现在饭厅的时候，只一柜之隔的麦克叹了口气提起了另一个人的名字：“大辅，别再站在那儿发呆了，快上楼挂那些窗帘，下午又有人入住了。”

“……啊啊啊好烦！凭什么华力斯能去农场我却得呆在这儿替他干活！”

“就凭他是这店的店主。”

聒噪的抱怨被不轻不重的反驳浇灭了所有气焰，大辅也因此整个人变得颓然，垂下的头颅在贤眼中跟被冰雹打蔫的向日葵一般。

真是个奇怪的比喻。一乘寺贤晃晃脑袋企图把想法抛出脑海，接着走到柜边轻轻说道：“不介意的话，等等我可以帮大辅君一起挂窗帘。”

本宫大辅听到这句话后便从对自己深深的厌恶中惊醒：“啊？”棕红色的瞳充斥各种难以言喻的惊奇。他刚才是不是听到些什么意外消息了？

“……当然，得在我吃完早餐后。”补充的同时，贤腼腆地笑了笑。

单单这个稍显拘束的表情，便让神圣清晰的钟声响彻他内心世界的一方天空，目光所及之处都有细微的糖分纷飞而落，连周身空气也漂浮着丝丝甜腻的暖意。

“贤你真是个好人！我很喜欢你啊啊啊！”

“……好热啊！感觉整个人都要像冰淇淋那样融化瘫软在地上了！”

“你等等挂完窗帘下来再说吧，站在椅子上随便乱晃可是很危险的。”

抬手递过一块窗帘，一乘寺贤无奈地看向扒着椅背摇来摇去念叨着待会儿去买冰淇凌消消暑的本宫大辅，明明都二十多岁了还对这样孩子气的举动乐此不疲，然而即使他这么想，却也说不出一句训斥。

其实…自己也想跟他一样闹腾的吧…

过去的日子里一乘寺贤总被无处不在的条条框框束缚着：在家按照制定好的时间表作息，工作时听从上司的安排，即使在收集意见的会议上也鲜少获得发言权；面对女性含羞答答的告白他终于可以选择了，但家里日益紧迫的压力却再次主导他的思想，他在某天还是不得不接受了某位女子的爱慕。

每当他想挣扎那张有条不紊的密网时，大脑总不合时宜地把他目睹兄长逝去的景象重现在他眼前，紧接着父母盈满泪水的眼睛更是断绝了他逃脱的打算。

干脆就这样吧，也没什么不好的。

疲于改变现实的念头一旦生根发芽，他就失去了重拾渴望的勇气。

他渴望有所变更，他渴望自己能够如自己所想般的生活，他渴望像今早睡到自然醒的意外可以更频繁地出入他的生活。

他，渴望自由。

如果是和这个人在一起的话……怀着小心思的贤倏地脸红，这让自娱自乐到腻的大辅颇为不解：“呐呐贤，快把剩下的拿给我啊。”

“啊？……啊好的！”慌忙拾起篮子里的布料，递过去的时候指尖无意触及到对方的指节。是高于自己体温的炙热感。下一刻他的脸便红得更厉害了。

“我说啊，贤你昨晚还没告诉我关于你的事欸，都是我在说实在是太不公平了！”伸直手臂挂着窗帘，透过忿忿不平的语调亦不难听出大辅的好奇，“趁出去前快说快说！”

“欸……我的事吗？”“对！习惯啊职业啊什么的。”

抿抿唇，贤在脑中剔除不愿提及的信息后才回应对方的期待：“我啊——只是放年假外出旅游而已，要说习惯的话，也没什么特别的。至于职业嘛……”故作神秘地拖长尾音，果不其然引起“快说啦快说啦”的催促，“我可是警察哦。”

模仿昨晚对方那倍感自豪的语气，贤眨眨眼留意到大辅不自在地转过头，顿了顿又转回来震惊得目瞪口呆：“什……什么？”

“我可是警察哦。”重复了一遍，贤初次发觉和别人相处其实并不算太难，当然也有可能是对象不同的缘故。饶有兴致地看着对方脸上一阵红一阵白，或许是对刚才脱口而出的话感到不好意思，总之大辅纠结了好一会儿才吞吞吐吐开口道：“警…警察啊…本来还以为贤会做文职呢，真的没想到会是这样高风险的工作。抱歉啊。”

“没什么大不了的，大辅君这样的反应着实很正常。”想起年前的同学聚会上不少人在听到他是警察后也惊得目瞪口呆，贤淡淡一笑毫不介怀这样的冒昧。“而且……”

“警察是不是要经常去当卧底的啊？”

欸？

“还要经常在高速公路上和劫匪展开追逐战……很危险的吧？”

……等等这究竟是什么脑洞？

“说起来，贤你到底是为什么去当警察的啊？”

为什么吗？

因为这是他自那天后唯一一件能全权决定的事情啊。

因为他想背负更多的责任，伸张更多的正义以维护更多人的幸福啊。

因为……他想要赎罪啊。

“因为……想要当就当了啊，也没什么特别的理由。”

说太多，不如不说。

忽略大辅满脸不信苦苦思索的模样，贤坚决地把话题转向“警察其实分很多种而且不是整天都飞车追匪你是美国片看多了吧”。

反正，对于别人而言，这种冠冕堂皇的理由说了不也等于没说。

从相对无言的陌生人，到促膝长谈的朋友，只是短短二十多天他变得开朗许多，不再像最初来到时拘谨得连问好都要作一番心理准备，现在他已经可以轻而易举地与店里的人谈笑风生了。

而这一切，全归功于本宫大辅那惊人的感染力。

一乘寺贤忍不住嘴角上扬，他喜欢这份改变，对给他带来这份改变的人自然也有着无可遏制的喜欢。他并没有留意自己的眉眼尽是羡煞旁人的甜蜜，倘若华力斯在场必然调侃他的模样与怀春少女相差无异。

“贤——好了吗好了吗？”伴随着敲门声急躁的催促在门外响起，大辅快要等不及直接奔赴目的地了。

“你先下楼吧，我再一会儿就好。”边回答边加快收拾的动作，而就在大辅下着楼梯的时候，搁在柜上的手机忽然震动起来。

“您有一条新的简讯。”

习惯性直接点开查阅，贤的表情瞬间僵住，握着手机的直接无意识屈紧似要在屏幕上压下指印。

为什么要在这种时候呢。为什么偏偏要在这样的时候呢……“贤——快点啊！”将要倾泻而下的负面情绪统统被简单一句话打断了，贤直接关掉手机就带着背包下楼。

今晚的本宫大辅有点奇怪。

虽然还是那么喋喋不休，可以轻松地提起一个个关联薄弱的话题，无论是早上的牛奶吐司或者中午不小心从梯子上摔下来，他都信手拈来谈得热火朝天。但还是那里很不对劲，譬如白天华力斯又跑去农场丢给他一堆工作，大辅也依然保持无穷的活力而不像以往发散满腹的抱怨；譬如刚才对于晚饭上华力斯每日一次的调侃他也不像平时那样气鼓鼓地辩驳。

又譬如今晚，本宫大辅兴冲冲地邀请他一同去郊外看“从未见过的风景”。

这么多的反常，再加上暧昧的词藻，拼凑出来的是一个贤不愿探知的方向。

即使他现在满脑子都是破茧而出的猜想，依旧不愿择选其中一二来开启新的话题。

他不敢，亦不想。常年累月盘踞着的疲于变改的习惯，始终拥有决定他行动的能力。

一乘寺贤和本宫大辅是很要好的朋友。便已足矣。

却偏偏遗忘了最要紧的两点：他随波逐流的生活从未按照他的念想所发展前进；他身旁是曾给他带来诸多意外的本宫大辅。

不如把剧情稍微加快步调。

于是就跳到两人在小山坡上摊放摆好背包里的东西并排坐着的画面。

仲夏夜来看星星确实是个不错的决定。低头浅啜杯里的清茶，融着家乡气息的茶香满溢他的胸腔，贤想了想，还是拿起饭盒里的茶点。没想到远在美国乡村也能尝到日本的点心。

茶叶是华力斯中午找东西时顺便翻出来的，据他本人回忆大概是以前某位日本客人的馈赠，然而口味相异他无福消受，干脆塞到柜子深处权当收藏品。茶点是店里的女厨师特意做的，虽然平时常做西餐但日本料理也蛮擅长。不能理解华力斯在提起她以前的成果时脸上的心有余悸，贤淡淡一笑继续品尝口中的清甜。

幸好我来了这里，才可以遇见这么多，经历这么多。

抬手正欲捻起第二块糕点时，一乘寺贤才惊觉本宫大辅不知从何时起便沉默不语。

寂静的夏夜郊外，除却时长时短的蝉鸣和簌簌风声，剩下能听到的只是两人的呼吸。从平稳到急促的。从急促到平稳的。

“我好像…没告诉过你，我是为什么来这里的呢。”大辅说话时贤刚喝下一口茶，下一秒他选择暂时含在口里而非直接吞下去，“我啊…可是信誓旦旦地在那么多人面前说过一定会成为最棒的拉面师傅，然后在全世界开设最大型的连锁拉面店哦。”软糯得连刻意上扬都表现不出的嗓音。他的舌尖浸泡在甘醇的茶中。风突然变大了。

“不过我也就说说罢了，毕竟我可是…无论如何都…达不到那个目标的家伙……”把茶水咽下去的时候舌尖已微微发麻，“连最简单的测试都过不了…不过怎么努力也还是失败的我，到底算什么啊……”

空出一手抽出几张纸巾悄无声息地放在大辅的杯边，贤仰望满天星宿的夜空，刻意忽略那小声压抑着的啜泣。

“大辅，你害怕了吗？”

不属于自然的细碎音符戛然而止：“怎么可能！我可是……我不知道…”

“逃避就可以解决问题了吗。”连自己都怯于触碰的事实竟被自己脱口而出，贤内心也百感交集，“无论是把自己埋在不见天日的地底，还是赤裸裸地张现在日光之下，统统不会改变任何。

决定了要完成的目标，就决定了你要面对通往彼方的一切障碍。那是没有退路的旅途，不是吗？

所以大辅，再回答一次，你害怕了吗？”

一乘寺贤盯着天空的目光不曾偏移分毫，所以他并不知晓自己的侧脸被身旁那人目不转睛的注视烙入了印象之中。

“我害怕。

我害怕被同龄人耻笑自己的失败，害怕看到爸妈的希望变成失望，害怕老姐都嫁人了还天天唠叨着‘我那个蠢弟弟’。我害怕付出了没有成果，努力了没有回报，到最后自己还是一事无成默默无闻碌碌终生。”

痛了就说。这是人类与生俱来的率性流露。将积攒多日的疼痛倾泻倒出，本宫大辅突然觉得那些都云淡风轻了。

贤的眼眸荡漾起莫名的柔光，即使仅处于倾听者的位置他还是可以感知那份隐含在字里行间的恐慌和抑郁——因为自己的、别人的揣测，而陷入了循环往复的怯懦。

本宫大辅最需要的不是空余表面的鼓舞，而是坦率面对过往和承认诸多挫折的勇气。

他便向他递出了那条橄榄枝。

“谢谢……我好像跟你说过最多的就是这句话了，还真是…”微偏过头就去能看见大辅不断挠头，那是他不好意思时最明显的表达。贤轻笑，双手捧着杯子浅啜，茶点的清香依然在唇齿间流连。

他成功地帮大辅逃脱出心理筑起的对痛觉敏感的牢笼。可他自己呢？站在明亮宽敞的房间里画地为牢。

“……今天的月亮真美啊。”身旁有衣物摩擦的窸窸窣窣，大辅枕着交叉的双臂悠闲地平躺在草地上。贤下意识以鼻音应答，半秒内才发觉对方说的话一改沉郁的风格变为意义不明的感慨。那声“嗯”终究被咽下去。

或许只是很普通的赞叹而已，我想太多了吧。贤忐忑不安蹭着杯身，杯子在他双手间转了几圈他才勉强压制住那份躁动。他觉得杯子继续呆在他手里恐怕只会被打碎，便放下了。

与此同时扬起一阵劲风，纵然职业习惯赋予他敏锐的反应但对方在他抬手前就压下了。

眼神慌乱了又平静，贤暗暗埋怨自己放假太久动作都迟钝了的之后，对上一双并不陌生的瞳眸。

他曾在这里面见过意气风发，见过怅然失意，也见过迷惘不定。却从未捕捉过此刻的狂热。

本宫大辅的手心渗出细汗，与他的手背粘稠难分，让自己尴尬的高温透入他的血脉，连心跳也被牵动加快。

屈起的手指试探似的一寸寸贴近他的掌心，皮肤清晰地把被占领的地区分毫不漏报告给他。他应该推开，然后或质问或忽视，总之他没有理由眷恋此时的亲密接触。

“贤。”千万斤重的字坠入他的心间，轻易便可察觉到的柔情击破他半刻前为对方找的籍口。再不做些什么就……“我……”

愈来愈近的距离，呼出的气息喷涌到自己空荡荡的颈边，瘙痒感若有若无，彼此的唇即将贴合缠绵。

一乘寺贤从那双盛满深情的眼睛看到欲拒还迎的自己，终于闭上了眼。

“我要结婚了。”

不忍看到筑起的期待瞬间破碎，而闭起了眼。

清晰的天，或迷蒙的星光，弥漫他的双眼。

他快要忘记许多应该记住的事。譬如过去，譬如梦想，譬如他约一乘寺贤去郊外的前夜。是的，他的目的一开始就不止倾吐心事这么简单。他的心思远比外表看上去要缜密得多，而鲜少能明白这一点，这也为他靠近一乘寺贤提供了莫大的助力。虽然起先只是怀着交友的念头，然而日复一日的亲密却让他的心悸动并最终造就那份爱意萌芽。已经不再是小学生了，“喜欢”和“爱”他完全分得清。

对八神光的是喜欢。所以他可以肆意牵着对方的手穿梭于街巷之间高声欢笑。

对一乘寺贤的是爱。所以他才会克制自己想要拥抱对方的欲望并跟着时间的脚步，一点一点地缩短彼此心的距离，等到筹划多番后才选择好地点和日子向对方坦露心情。

即使也有为“同为男性”的现实挣扎过，但本宫大辅从来不是舍得放下的人。由于担心对方也有可能陷入同样的窘境而却步，大辅很早以前就和死党华力斯商讨不下几回。

但从未想到，竟是以这样的话语作为拒绝。

“我要结婚了”。“我后天就回国了”。

第一句带来的冲击尚未全盘接受，下一阵切肤之痛又吞噬他呆滞的大脑控制着的所有感官。字字锤心，刀刀溅血。

他看着对方只是抬手把自己轻柔地推回原来的位置，然后淡定自若收拾好杂物，提起背包抛下一句“我先回去了”便迈步离开。不失一丝冷静，想当作是在掩饰也无处可寻破绽。

这算什么。他花了十几天心思而准备的一切，又算什么。

“大辅，你还不出来吗？”华力斯敲门的时候本宫大辅还坐在床头抱着腿双目无神看向前方。整整一天没出过房门，他知道隔壁的一乘寺贤恍如从未经历过前夜般地正常作息，恍如本宫大辅不曾干预过他的生活轨迹。“他…等等就要走了……你还不出来吗？”末句放轻了音量，仍旧可被大辅收入耳中。

不去送他吗？不再去见见他吗？

还想留下遗憾吗？

“……我去送他。给我半小时。”话音刚落大辅就冲入浴室洗漱换衣。

最后一面也好。不是最后一面也好。

我都想见他。

来时我紧跟你的步伐，亦步亦趋。我们之间沉积着陌生的缄默。

当我踏上归途，已不再担心会迷失在异国小道，脚下却是踉跄。我们曾熟悉又陌生，不足半尺的间距被不可言的感情拉伸如鸿壑。

“就送到这里吧。”把箱子放好关上后车盖，一乘寺贤面容冷漠地回头看着身后的本宫大辅，抿紧了唇线也蜷缩起手指，“那么，再见，本宫君。”

就像回到最初的起点。

你后悔了吗？

坐在后排挺直了腰，贤抚心自问。

我……

温热的液体侵蚀了脸颊的凉意。

高石岳看着电脑屏幕上刚发来的邮件，有了一瞬的惊诧。

“你确定？”他点开MSN找到还在线上的本宫大辅，备注前边的卡通头像在素雅的背景衬托下更为突兀。

对面没过几分钟就回给他：“对！阿岳你好奇怪欸，干嘛突然唠唠叨叨地来确认啦。”

真是让人火大…高石岳无力扶额，明明奇怪的人是你本宫大辅才对吧，某一天突然发来一个短篇说是要交的稿子，而自己此前对“本宫大辅交稿”这件事的期望值堪比八神太一点头答应把他妹妹嫁出去的可能性。

“…你是受了什么刺激？之前要你交稿要么拖拖拉拉要么抵死不从。”记起本宫大辅刚入职时一听到要交稿就仓皇逃窜最后跑到了美国去，阿岳忍不住继续揣测对方是不是经历了什么。

这次的回复更快，他已经想象得出大辅敲打键盘时的速度和力度足以引起旁人的瞩目：“你才是受打击了！怎么，最近跟小光吵架了所以变得敏感了吗哈哈哈哈！”

……不想理他。刚对他有关切之情的自己简直是白痴：“那你就等着在报刊上看到你的稿子吧。”

站在月台一侧，跑慢了的本宫大辅等着下一趟列车。

他在那之后的两月内再一次踏上故土，拉着行李一走出出境口就遭到在那蹲点许久的本宫一家的围截。大辅听着意料之内的父母的斥责偶尔点点头，实际听进去的内容根本没多少，却猝不及防地被本宫纯伸手抱住。

本宫大辅决定将眼角冒出的水珠归咎于日本的空气不如美国郊外的清新。

“对不起…我以后不会再让你们担心的了。”回抱自家姐姐的腰，他低声道歉。

回家后他着手编写承载自己儿时梦想的小说，白天则回到原来的拉面馆里劳碌，伸直了臂膀慢慢靠近现在的梦想。连一向和他吵得天翻地覆的本宫纯也不吝啬她的赞叹说这个蠢弟弟到国外跑了一趟回来整个人都成熟多了。

本宫大辅是个勇敢的人。

而在日本，没人知道是谁将他锁在暗扉里的勇气解放出来。

没关系，即使被知道了又怎样。他的脑海里还存着一乘寺贤的邮箱地址。没有发自那里的信件，也没有传去那里的邮电。现在这样就很好了，稿子写完了，也终于得到师傅们的青睐。

已是暮春，凉飕飕的空气依然冻红他的手背，他低头呵了口气搓揉两手，暗暗抱怨着列车为何总是那么准时而从不提前到达。

听说阿岳和小光分手了啊…昨晚我还那样损他不晓得他会不会生气……莫名的冷意漫上脊骨，大辅缩缩肩膀摇摇头决定想别的。老姐今天吃早餐的时候还说最近有人四处找寻我的联系方式和住址，该不是哪个想投靠我的家伙吧……

大脑有意地塞满各种陈年旧事，连本宫纯去年和她花痴过的前辈的太太成为闺蜜这样惊悚的片段都挖掘出来了亦不愿罢休。

他不过是想淡化前几天翻到的相册里，小学时期市足球赛的合影带给他的影响而已。

一乘寺贤。田町小学。

隔得那么近，似乎哪天就能在街上不经意便遇见。

却又是隔得那么远。

谁都是过客。

背负揉杂风尘的未知跋山涉水才得以步上你的戏台，不久又携着溽热潮湿的遗憾远去。

遇见过形形色色的人，但除了被你选择并遵循这个选择的人，你的身边一无所有。

我的身边一无所有。

FIN.


End file.
